


Bet On It

by 42hrb



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Chirping as Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, NHL AU, NHL Awards, NHL Player Derek "Nursey" Nurse, NHL Player William "Dex" Poindexter, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: It's 100% easier to pine from across the room, but Nursey goes over to talk to Dex anyways.





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I'm still alive. Huge shout out to [ Meg](leslieknopeismyshiningstar.tumblr.com) for always being the best cheerleader a gal could ask for and to [Bella](brownbluesargent) for making me actually post this thing.

_ The roughest of drafts _ ….. 

“Don’t be such a  _ baby _ ,” Lardo flicked Derek on the arm,  _ hard _ , “Stop pining from a distance and go talk to him.”

“It’s 100% easier pine from right here and only talk to him when I absolutely have to,” Nursey took a sip of his whiskey and pointedly did not look to the other side of the bar where Will Poindexter was sitting. 

“You’re no fun,” she looked around the room, “You’re basically hiding in the corner with your agent, that’s embarrassing.”

“Excuse you, I’m not hiding, I’m sulking.”

“Why are you sulking? You’re up for the Norris and the Messier,” she rolled her eyes, “Is it because Poindexter hasn’t come over to say hi yet?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Maybe,” Derek sighed, “Okay, yes.”

“Just go say hi yourself. You’re a big boy; you can do it,” she pushed him off his barstool with more strength an expected, “And leave me alone so I can see if Shitty wants to hook up tonight.”

“You’re fraternizing with the enemy,” Derek teased, “Honestly, it’s like you like him better than me.”

“Because I do, but you pay me, so you know I’ll never leave you.”

“I could always fire you,” Derek muttered, but she just laughed, kissed him on the cheek, and walked over to where Shitty Knight was holding court with Jack Zimmermann and, oddly enough, Kent Parson. 

The thing was, Derek  _ was _ pining. He was pining like a middle schooler doodling his name as Mr. Derek Nurse-Poindexter, it was bad. It was even worse because Dex clearly knew that Derek was pining and he just pretended it wasn’t happening. 

“Nurse, come over here you asshole,” Ransom yelled from across the bar, “We need a picture of all three Norris nominees.”

Derek took a deep breath, a sip of his drink, and steeled himself for spending the rest of his evening pressed up against the dude he’s had a crush on since Dex was drafted 7 years ago. At the time he had been a little mad they weren’t in the same draft class. Then Derek had gone first the next year, making it the first time since 1996 that defensemen went first two years in a row; it had been pretty cool in the end.

“Bro,” Ransom’s smile was bright and a little drunk, “Where the hell have you been?”

He waved over his shoulder in the general vicinity of the bar, “You know, around.”

“Come on dudes, get together,” Holster was really cheerful for having not made the top three in Norris voting. Winning a Stanley Cup will do that to a guy. Derek remembered not caring that he hadn’t been nominated the year before because, well, the Cup. Ransom threw an arm around Derek and an arm around Dex, squashing them all together. 

The flash went off and Ransom let them both go, but then pulled them back, “Are you two fighting?”

“No,” Derek said maybe a little too quickly, so he added, “We’re chill bro. Why wouldn’t we be?”

Dex nodded, “We all played together at the All-Star Game Rans, we’re good.”

He didn’t look convinced, but Holster threw an arm around him and dragged Ransom away to get another drink, leaving Nursey alone with Dex. They stood awkwardly next to the booth for a second before Dex sighed, “Sit down Nurse.”

“Yeah, fine,” Nursey slid into the booth across from Dex, “How’s it going Poindexter? You look like you’re taking your off season bulking very seriously.”

It was said in a light tone, clearly a chirp, but Will looked good. His shoulders were broader than they had been the last time they’d played each other in the last week of regular season, “Well, our early playoff exit helps.”

“Chyeah, that must’ve been a bummer.”

“Oh fuck you, you guys lost in the  _ first round. _ ”

“At least we didn’t get swept,” Derek grinned, sipping his drink. This was the problem. It was easy to bicker with Dex, to argue about whatever, to chirp back and forth. 

“Well, I’m going to win the Norris.”

“Is that so?,” Derek laughed, kicking him gently on the shin. 

This was pretty much exactly how the night before the NHL Awards had gone last year too, though neither of them had made top 3 in the Norris voting. Derek had been fresh off winning the Cup with the Preds, Dex had been nominated for (and won the Masterson). He’d deserved it too, after coming back from a pretty bad upper body injury during the previous post season.

The thing was, that was how the night before the Awards had gone for as long as Derek could remember. They were like magnets, always getting pulled together. 

“Of course,” Dex ran a finger around the rim of his glass, “I did have the most goals by a defenseman after all.”

“Ah, but I had more points,” Derek couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, “I bet I win.”

“Oh yeah, what’s the bet?”

Nursey paused, weighing his options. He could be honest with Dex and bet a date, he could try to be suave and bet something more sultry, or he could play it off as a joke, “What’s our usual wager?”

“Loser buys dinner?” Dex’s smile hadn’t fallen, but it did look a little stiff, “Pretty predictable Nurse, that’s why you’re going to lose.”

“Fine, winner gets dinner  _ and _ a blowjob.”

“See, that’s a bet,” Dex’s smile was real again and Derek was pretty sure his ears were pink, but it was hard to tell in the dark of the bar, “You’re on.”

Dex stuck out his hand and Derek shook it, shaking his head fondly, “Too bad neither of us got the Conn Smythe this year.”

“I’m getting that one first too,” Dex said into his beer, smiling. Derek just shook his head, “Too soon? Is the wound from losing in the first round still fresh?”

“Just a little,” Nursey smiled though. Losing  _ sucked _ , but he was over it. The Sens may have knocked them out in a hard fought series that they dragged to 7 games, but Buffalo had been  _ so  _ excited about just having a playoff team for the first time in over a decade that the hurt wasn’t too bad anymore, “But don’t worry, I’ll get you next year.”

“Cocky, I like it.”

“Enough to give me a preview of what I’m getting tomorrow night when I win?” Derek knew he was toeing the line, but he really couldn’t help himself. 

The bar was dark, but Derek could see the blush spread across Dex’s face, “Only if you’re reciprocating so I get  _ my  _ preview for when  _ I _ win.”

“I think,” Derek let his gaze fall to Dex’s mouth, “What you’re proposing is a mutually beneficial evening of fun.”

Dex blushed deeper still, “Well if it’s mutually beneficial, who are we to say no.”

“Well, shall we,” Nursey grinned, throwing back the rest of his whiskey and standing up, offering a hand to Dex to help him out of the booth. Dex hesitated for a second and Derek’s stomach dropped, but Dex accepted the offer and heaved himself out of his seat. 

Walking out of the dimly lit hotel bar into the lobby was kind of a shock to the system. It also served as a reminder that they were, in fact, in Vegas for the NHL Awards and the place was crawling with sports media. Luckily, they managed to get onto the elevator without Elliotte Friedman seeing them. 

“Yours or mine?”

“Mine,” Derek hit the button for the 5th floor, “I came prepared.”

“Thought you’d get lucky, that’s a bit presumptuous,” Dex gently bumped his shoulder against Derek’s as the doors slid open and they walked down one hall, then another. 

“Always be prepared Poindexter, didn’t they teach you that in Boy Scouts,” He breathed out a laugh as he opened the door to his room, “You of all people should know that.”

“I think they’re just the Scouts now.”

Derek waved a hand around, “Either way, always be prepared.”

“I was,” Will’s smile was more like a smirk as he pulled a travel sized bottle of lube and a condom out of his pocket.

“Now who’s being presumptuous.” 

“I figured if I didn’t get the chance to use if with you, I could have some fun by myself,” Dex stepped forward, boxing Derek against the wall; his mouth found Derek’s neck.

“I’d like to see that.”

“Maybe next time,” Dex’s hand found its way under Derek’s shirt, “This time you’re here and much better than my hand.”

“Glad to hear that I’m better than your hand,” Nursey smiled, kissing Dex on the mouth for the first time that night. 

Nursey smiled, kissing Dex on the mouth for the first time that night. He tasted like Sam Adams and chicken wings. It really shouldn’t have been hot, but it was because it was Will. 

“They’re nice hands,” Will said into Derek’s mouth, “I’ve heard that from at least one person in this room.”

“Aw you tell yourself you have nice hands,” Derek grabbed a handful of Will’s ass, his truly spectacular ass, “I’m glad you have you to cheer you on.”

“I hate you.”

“Liar,” Nursey pulled his shirt off, “If you hated me you’d stop finding a way to do this every time we’re in the same city and not playing a game.”

Dex didn’t respond to that, he just took his own shirt off and tossed it to the side, “Pants off, Nurse.”

“So bossy, I like it,” Derek shed his pants, then his boxers, before sitting on the bed, “Now you. Let’s see those thighs. I want to ride them tonight.”

“Who said it’s your turn to bottom?,” Dex laughed, kicking his jeans off and shucking his boxer briefs, “I feel like it’s my turn.”

“Nope,” Nurse leaned back on the massive pile of pillows, “We didn’t get around to it at the All-Star game because there were too many Ransom and Holster sanctioned activities and  _ you _ got to last year.”

“Shit,” Dex half laughed as he ran a hand over Derek’s thighs, “I was hoping you wouldn't remember that.”

Derek rolled over, “So put those hands to work Poindexter, I’ve been waiting like two years at this point.”

He knew that this meant nothing to Will. It was just a hookup, easy and discreet, but damn if Will didn’t take care of him. He kissed Derek’s thighs before he opened the lube and warmed it up between his fingers. 

“I’m still waiting,” Derek laughed, then stopped abruptly when Will slid a finger in.

“Patience is a virtue, Nurse,” Dex didn’t sound nearly as wrecked as Derek did and that wasn’t fair. They should be equally wrecked at this point. 

Derek pushed himself back onto Dex’s finger, “Two. Years.”

“Yeah, okay,” Will slid another finger in, scissoring them and making sure they were stretching Derek out. This part always felt so intimate, no matter how much they chriped each other during foreplay and even the actual sex, it always felt intimate. More so than any other hookup Derek had ever had; that was why he was completely and totally fucked. 

After what felt like an hour, but was probably just a couple minutes, Dex added a third finger, “Jesus fuck Poindexter, I’m going gray over here.”

“I can see that,” Dex laughed, crooking his fingers  _ just so _ and a jolt went through Derek, “There it is, you can stop going gray now.”

“I’d look great with salt and pepper hair,” Derek looked over his shoulder and was pleased to see Dex looked as wrecked as he felt. 

“Oh yeah, for sure,” Dex twisted his fingers, making Derek whine, “Very distinguished.”

“Will you put your fucking dick in me already?” Derek barely got the words out.

Dex responded by pulling his fingers out, leaving Derek feeling empty. He heard the crinkle of foil and then Will was back, hands on Derek’s hips as he slid slowly in, “Fuck, fuck, fuck it’s been way too long since we did this.”

“Who’s fault is that?”

“Ransom and Holster,” Dex chuckled, finding a rhythm and then getting a hand on Derek’s cock, “It’s usually their fault when something goes wrong.”

“That seems fair,” Derek put his forehead on his arms and sighed. He’d really missed this, all of it. The sex, the chirping, the way Dex hand his hand over his back almost lovingly, it was all too much. It was exactly what he’d wanted when he’d been pining from across the bar.

“Nurse if you keep making sounds like that I’m going to fucking come,” Dex was stroking him in time with his thrusts, so Derek wouldn’t take much longer either.

“Make me,” Derek looked over his shoulder. Dex’s face was red, his hair sticking to his forehead. He looked completely blissed out and Derek could see the moment he came.

Will practically collapsed onto Derek, “Fuuuuuck.”

“You’re heavy,” Derek muttered, laughing. The laugh stopped when Will started to jerk him off, quick and rough, exactly how Nursey liked it, “Oh shit.”

Derek came onto the topsheet, “You good?”

“Gimme a second,” Derek looked back at Will again, kissing him gently, “Okay, off.”

Will laughed, rolling off and out of Derek. Derek pushed the sheet off the bed and then fell face first into his pillows, “You good?”

This time Derek nodded, “I’m good.”

Sex with Dex was always fucking awesome, it was one of the many things that Derek liked about that freckled fuck. But  _ after _ sex with Dex was somehow even better. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was really nice. 

And Dex was  _ chatty _ during and after sex. It wasn’t what Derek had expected the first time they hooked up, but now he always looked forward to it. He missed it when it was gone, when he was hookup with strangers who weren’t covered in freckles and didn’t have crooked smiles. 

“Dragons or unicorns,” Dex was tracing a pattern onto Derek’s back, his chin resting on Derek’s shoulder. 

Nursey turned and kissed Dex’s forehead, “Unicorn, obviously.”

“Oh,  _ obviously _ ,” Dex laughed into Derek’s shoulder, “Well, I guess I should go to my room.”

“Fishing for an invite to stick around Poindexter,” Derek rolled onto his back, rapping an arm around Will’s middle, “Because you know the invitation is standing.”

Will pushed himself up so that he was looking at Derek’s face, “Don’t fuck me around Nurse, it’s been like four years. You can’t keep messing me around like this. You  _ know _ .”

“I know  _ what _ ?”

“You know that I’ve been like, fucking pining since before the first time we did this,” Dex was standing, pulling on his boxers, or trying to at least, “Look, I get it. This league, a lot of the guys, they aren’t very accepting. I’m cool with being your hookup buddy at this thing and at the All-Star game, but I just - don’t give me hope.”

“Dude,” Derek’s heart was going to pound right out of his chest, “Dex - Will, just. Fuck, stop getting dressed and come back here.”

“No.”

“Fine, keep getting dressed,” Derek sat up, “But you aren’t just a hookup, dude,  _ I’ve _ been pining after you since NDTP and we weren’t even on the same team. Just, come back to bed. Don’t go.”

“It’s stupid that your birthday is in February and you missed the cut off to play with me,” Dex was smiling, shedding his boxers that he’d managed to put on backwards, “Since I think we’d make a pretty solid team.”

“Yeah?” Derek laughed, “I think we make better rivals.”

“Thank god you got traded then, eh?” Dex wrapped an arm around Derek’s middle, agressively spooning him, “It’s nice seeing your stupid face four games a year instead of 2.”

“Let’s hope you don’t get traded then,” Derek kissed Dex’s neck. There was no way in hell the Leafs would trade Dex. The only reason the Preds had traded Nursey was because their number one and two defensive prospects had come up faster than expected and there was no way they were trading Subban. 

“They won’t trade me,” Dex laughed, “No trade clause baby.”

“Must be nice Mr. Captain of the Toronto Maple Leafs,” Derek couldn’t stop smiling, “God I feel dirty just saying that out loud.”

“Get used to it,” Will was back to tracing patterns on Derek’s skin, “Since I’d like to see you a lot more next season.”

“Just next season,” Derek let his eyes slip shut, “And here I was hoping we could train together this summer.”

“Can’t let you see all my gains,” Dex sounded like he was drifting off to sleep too, “How do I know you’re not trying to get close to me to find my weakness.”

“Left shoulder,” Derek rolled over, tucked his arm under Dex’s pillow, “I’d never go for it though.”

“Huh,” Dex’s smile was small, “You must really like me, eh?”

“Eh? Wow the Canadians have gotten to you.”

“Fuck off,” Will laughed, “I like you too, Nurse.”

“Obviously.”

“Obviously I’m an idiot.”

“My idiot,” Derek kissed him, “Go the fuck to sleep, I need my beauty rest for when I win tomorrow.”

“When  _ I _ win, you mean,” Dex laughed.

They didn’t get too much sleep that night, but it didn’t really matter since  _ neither  _ of them ended up winning. 

“So, we’re not going to like, double team Rans are we?” Derek laughed, clapping as Ransom walked on the stage to accept his award, “Because he’s cute and all, but really not my type.”

Dex just shook his head fondly, bumping his shoulder against Nursey’s, “Shut up Nurse.”

Nursey grinned, because he knew he was going to spend the rest of the offseason hearing Will Poindexter fondly tell him to shut up and it might not be a Norris, but it felt pretty damn close. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves* I'm on [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
